A Dog's Place
A Dog's Place would be a 2024 American road adventure drama film wrtten and directed by Chris Sanders and produced by Jim Whitaker, while Brigham Taylor and Don Hann would serve as executive producers. Produced by Walt Disney Pictures, the film would star the voices of Shameik Moore, Giancarlo Esposito, and Benedict Cumberbatch while Chadwick Boseman would appear in a live-action role, and Hans Zimmer would compose the film's original score The film would be first announced in April 2020, with Sanders being set to write and direct the film. The film would use the same technology as in 2016's The Jungle Book, throught it would be updated in order to work in real-life locatons, in which Sanders would film in order to give the film more realism. Sanders would also consult ith zoologists in order to see what behaviors and actions are shared by both dogs and wolves. The film would premiere at Los Angeles in April 23, 2024, and would be released on the United States in May 6, 2024, and would became a critical and commercial success, grossing 732 million dollars over a budget of 177 millions, and being praised for its direction, screenplay, vocal performances, visual effects, and musical score''.'' Synopsis Set in the depths of the Alaskan forests, A Dog's Place ''tells the story of David, a domesticated St. Bernard/Scotch Collie dog who believes himself to be where he belongs in the home of his owner, Alexander, in spite of his often-wild behavior. However, this behavior ultimately gets hm lost during a brief vacation in the forest. While trying to go back home, David meets Leo, a grey wolf who is trying to lead his pack to a mountain in order to escape from a brown bear named Hunter. Leo agrees to help David go home first, leading him into a life-changing trip. As he develops a bond with the wolves he never felt with his owner, David soon begins to question where he belongs. Cast * Shameik Moore as the voice of David, a St. Bernard/Scotch Collie dog with a wild personality who gets lost in the forest after a vacation ith his owner. * Giancarlo Esposito as the voice of Leo, a grey wolf and leader of his pack, who agrees to help David get home while escaping the vicious bear Hunter. * Benedict Cumberbatch as the voice of Hunter, a ferous Brown Bear with a personal vendetta against Leo and his wolf pack after they scarred him in a fight. * Chadwick Boseman as Johnathan, David's quite neglectful owner. Music Hans Zimmer would compose the film's score. Zimmer would say that he investigated tradtional Alaskan instruemnts in order to create a score "that fits perfecctly with" the film's setting. Zimmer said that he aimed to create a "complex" theme for David that could capture "his wild side, his loyalty for those he cares, and his questions of his place in the world", while he would also compose a theme for Leo that "is fitting for a leader", using his theme for Mufasa in ''The Lion King ''(1994) as an inspiration. Zimmer would also create a theme for Hunter "which screams 'watch out' whenever it appears", in order to represent the character's personality. Reception Critical reception The film would have an aproval rating of 90% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8.5/10. The critical consensus would read, "A tale that mnages to tackle thougthful themes in a simple way, ''A Dog's Place's charming script is enhanced with strong visuals and an stronger voice acting, creating a story that easily manages to capture the attention of both kids and adults." On Metacritc, the film would have an weighted average score of 78 out of 100, based on 36 critics, indicating "generally positive reviews". Trivia * The film would be Chris Sanders' second Disney film as a director, after the animated film Lilo and Stitch ''(2002), as well as his first live-action film to produced by Disney. * ''A Dog's Place ''would be Chris Sander's second live-action film, after ''The Call of the Wild ''(2020). * ''A Dog's Place would be the first film directed by Chris Sanders to not to be scored by neither John Powell or Alan Silvestri. Category: Disney